Bravery and Finding the Right Moment
by Beckyhelene
Summary: NickMadison. Set right after Dark Wish. There's also a special note for anyone who reads Barely Breathing by Syd and Z.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers and the characters therein belong to Disney.

Summary: Takes place after Dark Wish. During the party at The Rockporium, Madison comes to a certain realization.

Note: Hey guys, new story by me. :)

Anyway, hope you like it.

Also, this is a note to anyone who reads Barely Breathing by "Syd" and me……Unfortunately; the next chapter isn't going to be up for a very long time. We had been working really hard on it and had gotten pretty far in it when a really bad thunder and lightening storm here where I am blew out my computer. (Stupid me, I didn't realize I had a surge protector so I didn't have the computer plugged into it….). Anyway, the chapter document was in that computer. So, yeah we can't work on it. Right now, if we're lucky, I'll be able to get the file (along with all the other files in my computer) around August and we'll work on it then……….if not………chances are we'll have to wait until November. Sorry guys. :(

--------------------------------------------

"NO!" The teens yelled. Toby and the other guests at the party stared at the five of them.

"What?" Toby asked, a little taken aback by their horrified expressions. Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida, and Xander blinked, realizing their outburst.

"Uh…." Nick began.

"Well, Toby, ya know………….Making a wish on a cake?" Xander began, shrugging his shoulders and emitting a sort of cool aura. "That is so not rock and roll."

"It isn't?" Toby asked.

"Oh, no, not at all," Madison said, nodding along with Xander.

"They're right," Nick chimed in. "I mean, would Jake Bonebraker make a wish on a cake?"

"I don't know, would he?" Toby asked.

"Of course not," Vida said, Chip nodded.

"No way, he's too rock and roll for that," Chip said. Toby seemed to consider this.

"Hmm, you're right. Thanks guys," he said, putting a hand on Nick and Chip's shoulders. He turned back to the guests. "Well, come on everybody, dig in!" He yelled. The crowd cheered. Madison licked her thumb and index fingers and pinched out the flame on the candle as she and Vida took the cake to the counter.

"I'll go get a knife," Xander said as he departed into the back room of the store.

"I'll get some paper plates," Chip said as he followed Xander.

"Don't forget the plastic forks!" Vida called after him. She frowned. "I don't think he heard me," she said. Vida stepped out from behind the counter and followed the two boys into the back room, leaving Nick and Madison to tend to the line forming by the counter.

"I don't think we have enough cake for everyone here," Madison pointed out to Nick, softly, so none of the guests would hear.

"Yeah, you're right," Nick said.

"Toby gets a big piece, of course…….The five of us don't really need a piece……..and everyone else……just make really thin cuts?" Madison asked. Nick shrugged. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, if a riot ensues because of the short amount of cake, just stay behind me. I'll protect you," he joked. Madison's cheeks blushed and she looked away. She tried to give off a light laugh but it came out as a nervous giggle. She decided to distract herself by plucking the candle out of the cake and catching some of the icing off of it with her finger. She stuck the finger in her mouth. She looked up and saw Nick staring at her.

"Oh, want some?" She asked, holding the candle out to him. Nick took his arm off of her shoulders and took the candle from her.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, your sister and the guys aren't going to like that we snagged the candle," he smirked, taking some icing and putting it in his mouth.

"Which is why we won't tell them," Madison grinned.

"Tell who what?" Came Vida's voice as she returned with plastic forks, followed by Chip and Xander. Nick quickly put the candle in his pocket as they joined Nick and Madison behind the counter. Vida and Chip set the plates and forks on the edge of the counter so people could grab them freely.

"Tell everyone we might not have enough cake," Nick said. Vida frowned.

"Oh, right." Vida said. She peered down at the cake and grabbed the knife from Xander. In nothing short of a miracle, Vida was able to slice the cake into enough pieces for there to be enough for everyone and a piece a bit bigger than the others for Toby. After eating the cake, everyone was scattered about the store; some were sitting and talking, some were walking around the store and looking at the selections, and some were gathered by the turn tables where Vida was DJing, without her magic. Madison sat by the counter and watched her sister. She could see that even though using her magic to turn the records like she had been earlier that day was easier, Vida preferred the natural way. Her face lit up and she laughed as her fingers pushed and pulled at the vinyl.

"Go, Vida!" Madison called out with a laugh. Vida responded with a thumbs up and a smile before her attention was focused on the records. Madison smiled. Just then, Nick came into her line of vision as he approached her and sat beside her. Madison gave him a short smile in greeting which he returned.

"Man, I do not envy whoever has to clean up after all these people leave," Nick said. "Oh wait, that's us," he added sarcastically. Madison laughed.

"It'll be okay," she said. "Think of it this way, at least we'll just be cleaning, not facing Necrolai or Imperious,"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me of our incredibly long day," Nick said. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. Madison laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "I don't think the mess will be too bad. We should be done in about half an hour," she said. Nick simply gave a sigh in response. "Oh, come on, you face a hand full of Hidiacs without magic without hesitation but groan at dust bunnies?" She teased. Nick sat up.

"Okay, okay," he said. Madison smiled. She paused, realizing that she had brought up that moment when the Hidiacs were taking Toby away. The five of them stood there and watched on, feeling helpless. They wanted to do something but felt they couldn't. But Nick didn't care. Nick didn't care if he was powerless. All he saw was their friend being manhandled and he rushed into the fray. Madison remembered watching him as he ran to them. Her heart had filled with dread and she even tried to reach out for him, hoping he'd stop but he didn't. The thought of Nick getting hurt added on to the need to do something upon seeing Toby being taken away. That addition seemed to diminish the fear so much so that when the others began to run into the fray, she quickly joined.

"You were really brave," Madison murmured. Nick looked at her.

"What?" He asked. Madison blinked. She didn't mean to say that out loud. The image of him running into battle played in her head in a loop and it seemed like that sentiment was some sort of caption for it. She wasn't sure what led those words to form in her mouth, but they did and now they were out in the world.

"Nothing, I just………" She looked down. She felt nervous for some reason. It reminded him of that day when they first heard about being Power Rangers and she went to talk to Nick. There was something about this stranger that seemed to knock her off balance and Madison was a little surprised that he was still able to do so even after four months. She gave a nod; as if she had resolved to repeat what she had said and looked at him. "You were really brave, today………You know, when we got back from the tribunal and you went to help Toby,"

"Oh," Nick said, unsure how else to respond. Madison looked back down as the nervous feeling just seemed to increase. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she tried to focus on a spot on the floor in the hopes of getting out of the grips of this strange feeling. "Maddie, are you okay?" Nick asked, putting a hand on her back, that only seemed to make the nervous feeling she had inside of her worse. Madison stood up from her chair quickly, gaining her a confused from Nick. "Maddie?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just…………need some air……..I'll be back," she said as she left the store. Nick watched her leave, utterly confused by what had just happened.

--------------------------------------------

Outside, Madison crossed the street and stood against the tree. It was the very same spot where she and talked to Nick by his motorcycle all those months ago. She took a deep breath as she tried to regain her inner balance. She didn't understand what was going on. She felt nervous yet giddy at the same time. It reminded her of that time she had met Ben in the mark……only this was that feeling multiplied by a hundred. Madison sighed and turned her back to the store, leaning her shoulder against the tree. In all honesty, she did understand what she was feeling; she had been feeling this for a while now. Every time Nick was near her, her insides would react ever so slightly. She'd feel a ping of joy whenever he put his arm around her. Even during the time she was worried about Vida when she had been turned into a vampire. She was worried and upset about her sister, and Nick's proximity and comfort seemed to help her more than anything Xander, Udonna, Clare or Chip might have said.

"Maddie?" Madison was startled by Nick's voice. She turned around to see him standing near her. He looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No…..No, I'm fine….." She said. She turned her head and looked off to the distance. Part of her wished he'd go back into the store and leave her alone, and another part of her wished he'd come closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You look upset."

"No, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Okay," Nick said, unconvinced. "Let's go back to the party," he said.

"You go ahead," she said. "I just….want to hang out here for a bit." Nick frowned. He didn't like the idea of her telling him to go away.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked. Madison looked at him. Nick looked concerned and a little worried, as if he'd be crushed if she told him to leave her alone.

"I…." She began. She looked down and stepped away from the tree. She began wandering away, crossing her arms at her chest. "I don't know," she muttered. Nick went after her, walking at her side.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked. Madison was silent as she kept walking. Nick gently took hold of one of her arms, making her stop and turn to face him. Madison stumbled a bit, which made Nick put a hand on her hip to try and steady her. The two stood very close. "Sorry," he said.

"No, it-its okay," she stammered. Madison pursed her lips and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm just…." She paused. "I'm fine, its nothing." She looked up at him, only to see him staring down at her, his eyes boring into her own. "I…….." she began, but unsure of what to say, her voice simply trailed off breathlessly. Ever so slowly, she felt Nick's hands leave her arm and hip and make their way up her arms and onto her shoulders. From there, they slid up her neck and cupped her face at her jaw line. Nick's gaze shifted to Madison's lips. Madison felt the nervous giddy feeling inside of her building up high and higher to the point that she felt like she would explode any minute. As if being controlled by some outside force, Madison's hands went to his sides. She saw Nick's gaze return to her eyes and could see something inside those deep orbs, as if he was asking permission. Madison simply nodded into his hands. Nick drew closer to her and slowly captured her lips with his own. Madison closed her eyes at the feel of his smooth lips. Their kiss continued and intensified with their tongues moving against one another. Madison's fingers tightened reflexively, clutching the material of Nick's shirt as if she was trying to hold onto him for fear that she might fall. The kiss ended as the two pulled apart slightly and simply stared at each other.

"Sorry," he said. Madison gave a short nervous laugh and looked down.

"No……I…………It was…….nice…." she babbled. She winced at how pathetic that sounded.

"Yeah," he said. He gave a soft chuckle. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," he admitted. Madison looked up at him.

"You have?" She asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, just……..Never found the right time…..you know……"

"Right, right……"

"We're always around your sister and Chip and Xander…"

"Right…"

"I just……wanted to find the right moment," he concluded. Madison couldn't help smile.

"Right," she said. "Thanks," she paused. "I mean...not _thanks_………..but……." she sighed, giving up. "Finding the right moment….good…" she winced at her inability to at least try to be eloquent. Nick smiled and pulled her closer, hugging her. Madison tucked her head under his chin, putting her arms around his waist. Nick lowered his head and kissed her forehead.

"We should get back inside," he said.

"Right," Madison agreed. They pulled apart and made their way back into the store. Nick put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they crossed the street. As Madison's leg gazed against his as they walked, she could feel something in his pocket. She couldn't help but laugh as she realized it was the candle he had shoved into his pocket. She put her arm across his back and leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the fact that her nervous feelings had died down, leaving more than enough room for the giddy feeling. When they reached the store, Nick let her go and opened the door for her, letting her walk in first. Madison walked in and stood by the door, waiting for him to come inside. Nick walked in and the two simply stood by each other, both feeling like a bunch of shy and happy little kids. Nick reached over and took her hands in his, rubbing his thumb against the back of her palm.

"It's about time!" Came a set of three voices. Nick and Madison jumped apart, startled and looked over to see Vida, Chip and Xander standing right in front of them with smug faces. There was no question that they had seen everything that went on outside. Madison's face turned several shades of red and Nick tried to laugh it off, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked her.

"Definitely," Madison said as the two quickly left the store together, leaving a laughing Vida, Chip and Xander in their wake.


End file.
